


Platinum and Honey

by SkyRose



Series: Disney Femslash Week [2]
Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Femslash Week, F/F, Hair Braiding, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Elsa looks back at her phone. She isn’t sure why Rapunzel is sitting next to her. They rarely acknowledge each other in class and never see each other outside of school. Anna, on the other hand, was somewhat friendly with Rapunzel. Maybe this had something to do with Anna.Or: Two girls bond over hair and paper flowers.~For Disney Femslash Week 2017 Day 2: Flowers





	Platinum and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, there should be more flowers in this. Hope you enjoy day twooooo!

Elsa walks into the art classroom with sleepy eyes. She is ready to settle into her usual spot and listen to music on her cell phone for the rest of the class period. Her clay sculpture is complete, so she is free to do whatever she pleased. Homework didn’t ever seem appealing, so scrolling through her instagram feed would have to do.

Just before the final bell rings, Elsa sees Rapunzel stand up and walk towards her. Elsa glances her way, letting her confusion show on her face. The honey blonde grins at Elsa then says, “Hello!” She waves too.

“Hi…” Elsa responds awkwardly.

Not fazed by Elsa’s lack of social skills, Rapunzel asks, “Is this seat taken?” She gestures towards the empty chair next to Elsa. They both know it is not taken, as nobody has sat there all semester. Elsa shakes her head. “No, go ahead.”

“Awesome!” Rapunzel replies cheerily and sits down in the chair. She sets her lavender bag down on the table. Huffing, she begins to dig through. Elsa looks back at her phone. She isn’t sure why Rapunzel is sitting next to her. They rarely acknowledge each other in class and never see each other outside of school. Anna, on the other hand, was somewhat friendly with Rapunzel. Maybe this had something to do with Anna.

Lost for words, Elsa keeps quiet. If Rapunzel wanted something, she wouldn’t hesitate. Still, Elsa couldn’t the nervous feeling that is taking over her. Rapunzel is very well-liked around the school, and for good reasons! She is very talented when it comes to art and is a glowing ball of optimism. She is also pretty. Some might say beautiful.

Rapunzel lets out a cute little “ah-ha!” noise as she pulls something out from her bag. It’s a cell phone charger. At least, that’s what Elsa assumes it is. Rapunzel turns to her, charger in hand and asks, “Can you plug this in for me?” She nods towards the outlet in the wall to Elsa’s left.

“Yeah,” Elsa simply states and turns to plug the charger into the wall. When she turns back to Rapunzel, the girl has an awed expression.

“I love your hair!” she exclaims enthusiastically.

“Thanks,” Elsa replies, pushing a loose strand behind her ear. A hair compliment from Rapunzel was high praise, considering her long, golden hair was envied by so many.

“Is this your natural color? It’s so pretty,” she says, her head leaning closer to get a better look. Her greens eyes follow Elsa’s hair from her roots and down her side braid.

“It is,” Elsa confirms.

“Wow! I love your braid, do you do it yourself?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s kinda messy,” Elsa admits with a small frown. Usually she and her sister did each other’s hair, but she decided to try something new. It didn’t turn out quite how she wanted it to.

“No! It’s casual and cute!” Rapunzel compliments, causing Elsa’s cheek to color slightly. “Could you braid my hair? I have a hair tie.”

“Um, sure. I guess? I’ve never worked with hair as long as yours,” Elsa explains, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, sorry. My friends hate having to work with all this hair,” Rapunzel says as she runs hair hands through her hair. She turns so her back and all her blonde hair is facing Elsa, who begins to work silently. “But, you know, I’m the one that has to brush it every morning. They say pretty hurts and all, but my scalp and hair brush can only handle so much.”

Elsa smiles softly as she listens to Rapunzel animated voice and touches her surprising soft hair. Rapunzel continues chattering, “I’ve been thinking about a changing things about. Maybe bleaching it to your hair color? No, I don’t think it would look nice with my complexion. Maybe bright red, like Ariel? I think my mom would kill me if I did that. Maybe chop it off, chin length. Or going back to my natural color.”

“Oh, what’s your natural hair color?” Elsa blurts. “I… thought you were a natural blonde.”

“Nope! I’m a brunette. Nice dark brown, like my mom. That’s why I went blonde, otherwise we look like twins,” Rapunzel laughs. Elsa hums in acknowledgement and mentally pictures Rapunzel with dark brown hair. It seems kinda strange because of how accustomed Elsa is to Rapunzel in honey blonde, but Elsa figures Rapunzel would look nice in any hair color.

Elsa tries to work fast on Rapunzel’s hair. It’s certainly a little overwhelming just how long it is. Elsa manages, especially as Rapunzel rambles on about her mom. She seems close her family. Elsa smiles at the thought.

Eventually, Elsa puts on the hair tie and admires her work. She’ll allow herself to admit it looks nice. Rapunzel squeals happily when Elsa lets her know she’s finished. “Thank you so much, Elsa!” she says, spinning around to hug her. “Here, take a picture so I can see it!” Rapunzel hands Elsa her phone. Elsa notices her phone case has a cute little chameleon on it. She does as told and then hands back the phone. Rapunzel makes more joyful noises that don’t resemble words. “Oh, selfie time! Wanna join?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” Elsa stutters.

“No prob,” Rapunzel assures then raises her phone in the air. She smiles widely at the camera, green eyes filled with glee as she snaps the selfie. “Thanks again, Elsa.”

“You’re welcome,” Elsa shyly says. Rapunzel eyes flash with a thought.

“I’ll be right back!” She rushes off quickly, not letting Elsa ask any questions. Not that she would have. Rapunzel returns with light blue and dark blue paper, as well as a roll of tape.

At Elsa’s raised eyebrow, she explains, “I’m gonna make some paper flowers, for your hair! You’ll look super cute! I mean, you already look cute! Wait, uh, you knew… what I meant.” She coughs, avoiding eye contact. “Ugh, sorry. I do think you’re cute and really cool and I think you’re clay sculpture is really awesome. I’ve been wanting to talk to you because I’ve been hanging out with Anna and she said you could use a friend, so I thought hey why not? But… Well, you’re the prettiest girl in school and everyone finds you super intimidating, in a good way though! Like, wow, she’s too cool for this school—”

“I’m really not,” Elsa interrupts. “Everything you said, I’m really not.”

“Cute? Yes! Cool? Yes! Talented? Yes!” Rapunzel exclaims as she holds up the paper flowers she’s made. There’s a big dark blue one, a two smaller light blue ones.

“Why are you telling me this?” Elsa questions.

Rapunzel nervously smiles. “I dunno…” She gently places the flowers into Elsa’s hair. “I’d like spend more time with you. Because you aren’t as intimidating as Anna says you are.”

“She’s Anna. Exaggerating is in her nature,” Elsa gently laughs.

“Definitely,” Rapunzel agrees. “These turned out so great! Take a selfie!” Elsa can’t resist the urge, so she lifts her phone to snap a quick picture. The flowers look beautiful in Elsa’s loose braid. She might even post the picture. Might.

“Hmm… Where’d you learn how to make these?” Elsa asks.

“Oh, my parents make me stay with my boring aunt sometimes. I end up reading a lot and she had an origami book lying around,” Rapunzel answers, eyes still focused on Elsa’s hair.

“Well, since you want to spend time with me, maybe you could teach me how to make them sometime outside of school?” Elsa offers, readying herself for rejection.

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Rapunzel shouts far too loudly for a classroom. Some classmates stare at the girls in annoyance. “Whoops! Can I see your phone?” Elsa unlocks her phone and then hands it to Rapunzel. “There, now you have my number and I have yours. I’ll text you when you can come over to make paper flowers. I gotta buy some nice paper first.”

“Okay, cool,” Elsa states.

“So, would you mind taking a selfie with me now?” Rapunzel asks gently, holding up her phone.

“I guess not…” Elsa agrees. They lean together and smile brightly at the camera, both proud of their new hair. Rapunzel asks if she can post it and Elsa gives her permission to do so. Rapunzel tags her in it and Elsa is the first person to like it.

The bell rings, excusing them from art class. The girls say goodbye and promise to make plans to meet up soon. As Elsa walks to her next class, she receives two texts from Anna. The first is a screenshot of the photo Rapunzel posted moments ago. The second is a question. _When’s the wedding?_

Elsa blushes, then grins.

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, five more. Chat with me at [ my tumblr!](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) Have any f/f or m/m Disney prompts? You can send them my way! I might not write them in the most timely manner, lol. If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are a wonderful way to show that! :D


End file.
